The F Word
by Miss Eerie Undead
Summary: [Oneshot, Shonenai, language]Bakura said something offensive to Ryou. All Ryou can do is ask for...Forgiveness


**The 'F' Word**

**By Lady Ai15**

Ryou was patiently waiting for his yami to come back from where ever it was he had gone off to with Malik. Bakura seemed to be in a sour mood that afternoon so it was most likely he was off getting drunk. Ryou had busied himself with cleaning up the house, doing the dishes and making some food for dinner. He decided to make Bakura's favorite meal, homemade lasagna.

Happily, Ryou turned on his favorite station on the radio and danced along to the happy music. All he could think about were the daydreams he'd have. Traveling around the world. Dancing at clubs. Dinners in fancy restaurants. Amazing concerts. All of them had one thing in common though; Ryou would be doing these things with Bakura, his love.

While there was seemingly no reason to ever fall in love with Bakura, Ryou had managed to fall. Hard. The only people who know of this were Marik and Yugi. While Yugi wished him luck, Marik constantly pushed Ryou on Bakura and gave away hints. Which Bakura seemed to notice but never acted on anything.

During one of Ryou's daydreams, thunder sounded outside which made Ryou jump a bit. Ryou caught his breathing back and got the table ready for dinner. Ryou's favorite song came on and while he sang along/mumbled along he decided to be brave today. _'My mind is made up. I'll tell him today. I'll tell Bakura that I love h-'_ Ryou's thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang which was the front door. Ryou smiled and looked out of the kitchen doorframe.

"Welcome back Bakura. Feeling any better?" Ryou held back a giggle when he saw Bakura stumbling around the house to look for his hikari. "There you are. Dinner ready yet?" Ryou nodded and cheerfully went back into the kitchen and placed the food on the plates. Bakura soon entered the kitchen and sat down next to Ryou.

"Why are you so happy?" Bakura sneered. Ryou's mood went down a little with that look but he shook his head. "No reason. Just...happy." Ryou shrugged and continued eating.

"Hey, did you know about that small fry and the pharaoh? That they're going out?" Ryou blinked at Bakura cutely. "Uh, yes. But they've been going out for about a month now. Did you just find out today?"

"Yeah. Pfft, what a bunch of fags. I saw them snuggling behind a tree in the park. Disgusting, huh?" Ryou felt a strong pang of hurt thru him. He quickly took his gaze down to his plate. _'Fags. That's what he calls them. Disgusting. I'm disgusting? Is it gross to fall in love with the same sex? If he thinks so then...I can't say anything to him...I can't tell him how I feel about him.'_

Bakura felt an immense pain hit him mentally. He knew right then that Ryou was hurt in some way. But why? He didn't know. But he'd find out soon enough. "Hey. What the hell happened to you?" Ryou looked up. "N-nothing. Nothing...are you finished? I'd wish to clean the dishes before my show comes on." Ryou grabbed his plate and reached for Bakura's when his wrist was grabbed. Ryou winced and looked at Bakura.

"Tell me. What offended you this time?" Ryou gaped like a fish then bit his bottom lip. He looked down to the floor. "Forgive me."

"What?"

"FORGIVE ME!" Ryou then ripped away his hands, took Bakura's plate and stomped away to the dishwasher. Ryou was pissed. Instead of letting Bakura feel pity for him by crying, he got mad. How dare Bakura be so insensitive to his feelings?

"What the fuck Ryou? What the hell was that about?" Bakura was also getting pissed. What the hell could've made Ryou so angry with him?

But Ryou paid no attention to him and instead decided to do some laundry. Bakura punched the counter. Ryou glared at him. "What do you want me to say Bakura?"

"Tell me why you're angry with me for starters!"

"Why? I love you. Forgive me for being a disgusting fag. Fuck off now." Ryou snapped and slammed the door shut to his bedroom. He breathed in and out heavily, straining to control his anger. His mood now worse. He took a random notebook from his nightstand and started ripping out the pages one by one to get some control, to destroy something other than himself. He grabbed at his hair as he sat Indian style on his bed. _'Get out. Get out of my mind. Get out of house. Get out of my heart. Go away. Don't go away. Stay with me. Don't do that. I hate you. I love you. I want to hold you. I don't want to hold you. You are nothing. You're everything.' _

Quietly, Bakura had opened the door and saw Ryou rocking back and forth still holding his hair. Bakura silently got next to Ryou and placed a hand on his head, gently brushing fingers with Ryou. Ryou quickly looked up, again gaping. Bakura held an emotionless expression on his face. He sat next to Ryou and brought him into a hug.

"B-Bakura."

"Shut up. God, why do you make people feel so fucking guilty?"

"I d-don't want your pity. Or anyone else's."

"Who said I was giving you pity? -! At least you didn't cry, now there's some pity party for ya if you did." Bakura chuckled. Ryou looked up at the smirking Yami. "Well then...?"

"I forgive you."

"Excuse me? I think I deserve a 'I'm sorry for being so rude' maybe!" Ryou pouted with a light glare.

"Don't push your luck."

"How far does my luck go then?"

"Hmm, good question. I believe I can answer that. Your luck goes about as far as..." Ryou's mind was soon blank as Bakura's warm lips captured his own. "As that." Bakura finished after they broke away for air. Ryou only blinked and said nothing as he stared at nothing.

Bakura smirked. "Forgive me for being so straightforward but you're such a loser if you took offense to that 'fag' thing I said about the twerp and his yami. I didn't mean it as the homosexual way." Bakura rolled his eyes. "You're way to fucking sensitive."

"Well, forgive me for being a little guarded about my feelings!"

"You're forgiven. Now, where were we?" Bakura placed a hand on Ryou's neck, the other entwined in Ryou's white hair and kissed him more passionately. All Ryou could think of was, _'Forgive me for being in love with you. I forgave you for being in love with me.'_

**---------Owari/end-----------**

**Lady Ai: Well...that didn't end like how it was suppose to.**

**Yami Ai: How was it suppose to end?**

**Lady Ai: Well, Bakura was to come home drunker than ever before and would've beaten the snot out of Ryou. The end was gonna be something like Bakura realizing what he had done and hold Ryou close to him. Ryou was then to say, "Forgive me for bleeding on your shirt." And there...Ryou's last words.**

**Yami Ai: O.o Um...so basically character death? Wow, sour mood Gen?**

**Lady Ai: No just really emo-ish songs and a wanting to kill someone off n.n**

**Yami Ai: Glad I was away then. Welp, you know what to do readers!**

**Lady Ai: Review por favor! And don't ask to make another chapter, it's called a one-shot for a reason -.-;**


End file.
